Carnal Stray
by A.D.Taylor
Summary: Human or animal? One cannot tell when they first meet Anuba. They havent seen animals that have mutated yet... But could she be the first?
1. What Fangs You have

**Carnal Stray**

_Alysha Taylor (Immortalis Ramala)_

**What Fangs you Have**

In time, everything changes. The seasons, the day, the hour, your age, appearance, life to death. And, of course, evolution brings new change into something such as DNA. Sometimes this can come to good… Sometimes the changes are bad. Really everyone has a different opinion on a subject such as mutation. When evolution takes a nice big jump from the ordinary to make something extraordinary. It's sad how people cannot accept each other for who they really are. Humans are a judgmental species. So complex. Now, this little tale is about a monster in human standards… But in reality she is an animal at heart.

Anuba. That is her name. Simple. A name she came up with out of the Egyptian god, Anubis. Oh, such a strange girl with a strange life. So old, yet so young. Now, she is not one of those mutants that has something amazing, like fire manipulation. But she has a very strong healing power. It heals herself, and with training, she could bring others back from the dead. Her blood can cure any sickness. No, not mutation. For mutation is a gift. Not a sickness. Her blood has a cure that can mend bones, give life, and destroy aids. Of course no one knew that until her blood was examined at the X-man headquarters. But that… That is for later.

Anuba was not always Anuba. It's simply the only thing she remembers. It is the only thing that the families she had the past hundred years called her by. Though in truth, she has aged only sixteen years.

She was born Rachel Taylor. A beautiful baby born into a struggling family. The mother ill with aids, dieing slowly, the father becoming an alcoholic, depressed and not making enough money to support his drinking and his family. The child was beautiful, grew up beautiful, a frail looking angel handed to them. But later on they found agony in the fact that Rachel was not speaking at three. Then four. Five. Doctors said she was a mentally challenged girl. A retard as some might jest. Their family had taken her to their forest home, when the wilderness had been vast and endless.

They had not become supportive. Her mother slipped into a coma. Her vitals so low no one knew she was still living. Thus she was to be buried alive. She learned to speak, but not completely. It seemed she would never truly grasp human speech. She matured normally, but time seemed to freeze at sixteen. Her mother was alive, in a come… But Rachel had known her mother was alive. She was six, and had clung to her mother's body, crying 'live' over and over again. Her father pushed her aside and her mother found death in her sleep three feet under. No, not a six foot grave. It was winter and the ground froze solid and it had taken ages to even get the three foot hole dug. No coffin. Stuffed in frozen ground, and covered up.

That was when the second part of her life came. A very important part, were wolves came, smelling the flesh, the child had come out, scared but determined to save her mothers remains from wolves. Such raw feelings brought out a form of a more… A massive wolf. Though she was not one of those creatures. She was large, but still like a pup, nearly the same size as the wolves. Full grown adult wolves. And she looked like an enlarged pup. They had snarled. But what was strange was how the girl had understood them. So clearly. So much easier than the humans strange language. She had talked, pleaded for her mother's body, vowed to die than let the wolves eat her. They respected her. Her devotion. Her size. They offered her a place in the pack. But she was young, and said her dad wouldn't allow it. But still, they came to her nearly every day, she would run out the house, play in the woods with wolves.

The fact she had a human form was a bump in the road for the wolves. But the grew to trust her, she started to teach herself how to change; she learned to control her power of wolf shifting. She can also change into a jackal… She learned that. But really, she is more wolf.

She grew and at ten, her father drank himself to death. She had run to the wolves, and that day, she gained a new family.

Over the years she had gone around, traveling with the back, becoming wilder, a rawer feeling person. More animal like. Less human. Though she held what little human knowledge she had, though forgetting her human family over time. And over time she grew to fear her own kind. Having lived threw being shot, caught in bear traps, and poisoned. Eventually anything touched by man was not to be trusted. She assumed it all poisoned and bad.

So when a group of humans caught her lately, in the past few months, and studied her, for being a female and the largest wolf recorded in the area, if not the world. She was caged, pacing. A pure lust for freedom. She wanted out.

And she got what she wanted. She had been a caged animal, keep in mind. If you were a wild animal suddenly caged, why what would you do to get free… Anything? She had attacked the man who fed them, run out, and having killed, and injured many who got in her way. Not because she found a sadistic pleasure in it, but because she was frightened and confused. And freedom was her fuel.

The girl was old, old in the body, so young in the mind, like a mere child of the streets, but with the knowledge of humanity that was much as low as an infant. Her beauty was enough to strike envy into the hearts of any mortal woman, although her form was poor and sick now, in its height, she could be called nothing short of a goddess, her skin looking luminescent, her eyes the most shocking green, with a light tanned white hide bronzed so slightly from what one would say was the sun.

She wouldn't let herself back into that cage for humans to gawk at her. No way in hell. So one cage for another. Trapped in the middle of a city. Central park. How hard it was for one to hide in such a place over run by humans. How hard it was indeed!

Hunger was still haunting her now. She had one of the most amazing healing systems, but it did not put food in her belly. She did not yet know how to use her healing power really. Her blood healed others naturally, protected her from diseases… But she didn't know how to 'heal' her hunger. Here she was in a park with garbage she very much could have eaten. Yet for the fear of an agonizing poisoning, she thought absolutely everyone in the world who was not a wolf, was after her basically. She was hungry though. God it was eating at her, hunger gripping her ruthlessly

The female was in her wolf form as she slinked around in the black shadows of towering trees, her shocking green eyes searching the landscape. Her once glossy, wonderful thick black pelt was a dull mud color, matted and slickly looking. You could just about count ever bone in her body, not just her ribs. She looked like a network of bones with furred skin draped over the pitiful form. She was thin, sickly looking, almost looking as if she was wasting away on the spot, so thin she looked a slow summer breeze could send her flying. Her black nose usually wet with curiosity was dry and cracking, showing her dehydration and illness.

Everything seemed to be wrong now. Her stomach was tight, empty, aching. It longed for food that she refused to eat, even if she would not die of the poison as a normal wolf would have, she was NOT going to risk it, as a wolf she thought smart, quick, and was taught by the real wolves of the wild. Instincts of her wolf half overpowered that of the human inside that ached to have knowledge. Ached to learn. Now, in her human form she had no clothing. As well, she never needed it as a wolf. She had messy dull black hair. When she was healthy it was a shimmering, glossy black.

As a human she looked like one of those starving children in Africa. Her bones covered by useless flesh, looking rubbed raw as if she had been done over with sandpaper. She was starving to death it seemed, finally seeming to be coming to the end of her long life. An ancient being coming to fall, a being older than even Xavier. Sad thought really, that she would die with the food all around her. She refused to attack humans… But the hunger was taking its toll. She didn't know how much longer before something would just snap in her mind and drive her to get one of those humans. Flesh… Blood. Oh, how thirsty she was. She was completely parched!

The female had the same startling green her wolf form had. Her hair had a slight wave as a human, but was thick and poker straight as a wolf. Her hair had a gloss, looking as if diamonds sparkled as little dust in her thick, luminescent hair. Oh, what a grand masterpiece she was when she was well, when she was good and healthy, eating and running about, frisking about with the wolf pups… Oh, how she missed those wonderful pups. She adored spending time with them. Although her appearance as a wolf was that of a young adult wolf, though super sized of course, she still had lots of pup in her.

As she looked wearily out over the park as shadows extended out over, the nights kiss fallen upon the grand land. And about then, that's when she saw it. A homeless man in a shadow, with a nice blanket. She was cold, even as a wolf. Her weakness made her that way. But she knew she was starving to death. And this seemed a meal, she knew the human animals were strange, odd, but they were vengeful and would kill without merci, without reason. But she was just so hungry. Her stomached roared out at her in rebellion. Tempting her, her body going againced her mind.

She stepped in closer, eyes sparking savagely. Inhumanly, with no real emotion, something juvenile, inhuman as said before. So much like an animal, so little like a maiden of the human world. But she was no normal human, she was a mutant. Not that she was aware of that. But here was Anuba, a grand beast that would be a prize to any hunter. As a human, a desirable lass. But here and now, nothing looked human about her. She snarled lightly under her breath, her parched mouth dry, and a white, cracking tongue licked the outside of her lips. She was still in her humanly show. But it didn't last long. She leapt stealthily into the shadows, her body changing back into the muddy, pathetic looking mutt.

She was quite as she could be as she stalked the man weakly. If he put a protest up, she would most likely loose a meal, and end up captured again, or having to run. She hated running. She shuffled her feet. Looking content and driven as she looked at the man, leaping upon him. Her jaws slammed againced his neck, she shook her head madly as the man woke and kneed her, and she remained on. He kneed her again, she was off. But he had nothing left in his neck, it was shredded. Bleeding and enabled to scream, she waited until his moving became slower, coming to an end.

She limped back to him, he had broken her brittle front for bone, but it was already mending. She dove in, teeth ripping flesh, still alive the man tried grabbing her, but his end came then. She feasted feverishly. Her muzzle covering with a thick red blood. She lapped it up, feeling relief as it slid down her parched thought. The liquid was metal like, but refreshing, it was normal, she chewed contently, and ravenously at her human meal, the raw meat feeling great as it slid down into her stomach.

Heavenly…

Oh, she knew she had just taken a bite of the forbidden fruit… But if Adam and Eve had been starving to death, temptation of the apple would have indeed taken over them, the hunger that drove her was un relenting, it had taken over body, and finally took over the mind. She would be stupid to have left the old man to tempt her in his sleep. She felt rejuvenated with her meal falling into her belly, it was immensely praised.

So here she was. Her muzzle digging deeper. Never had she eaten so desperately, so loud, slurping as she grabbed without looking at her food, greedy large bites tearing apart the man with anguish and death on his face, as the color drained from him and an ugly, blotchy gray like color started to show over his skin. Yet still to her, he was appetizing as ever, still as good a meal she could have hoped for.

The mutt sneezed and continued to eat. Body instantly reacting and her body gaining weight, strength. It would be an amazing to see, it wasn't a slow process, the body was filling out rapidly, the muscles showing out, it was as if a sweep of magic had just befallen the wolf who dined on the human. Her forbidden fruit. A mutt to a majestic beast. Oh, why had she waited so long? Her pelt got its old shimmer, she looked muscled and superb! She was becoming her old self.

But still she lacked humanity in her eyes, for in reality; her years were as an animal, living with animals, and breathing as an animal. Now she was here, eating what truly was her carnation, of the same species. Cannibalistic, but so, so hungry... She was an animal, and obviously, that wasn't changing. But eating the flesh of her own revived memories of the language, everything she learned. But never her parents. She tore the flesh greedily. Oh, sins shouldn't taste so good! She heard something and looked up instantly, ears flicking around. The man had little flesh. She had eaten quickly and greedily.

She snarled into the dark as someone walked slowly, but then she had also heard another behind her. As she felt her freedom slipping away from her, she instinctively rose the hackles on her glossy back, and she snarled another warning. The hair on her back rising very obviously, her beautiful form was enchanting, even as a wolf. She knew more were there, and she was terrified, as any animal in their right mind would. But she was a fighter, she was strong! Then a third ran at her, the sound of metal breaking flesh came before he got to her.

She yelped as metal ripped deeply into the flesh of her shoulder, slicing threw some of her re-growing muscles. Now instantly anger took hold. She grabbed him with a furious rage. Strength restored it was hell to get in her way. Again claws ripped into her side. Her body mended. She ripped flesh off his arm, ripping at his neck. Pain from having hit metal, and causing her teeth's gums to bleed. But she was un-relenting as her hunger had been. The blood of this other was giving her strength, his flesh giving her more power. It was amazing the power his body was giving!

The metal did hurt, but this didn't stop her; she fought hard, her getting strength as she tried to eat him, as her stomach still had a bottomless feeling. She a chill after the man backed off. Ice. She had leapt at the claw man and been missed. She was on him again, this time both sets of metal claws tore into her side. She looked into the eyes of the stranger. Pain. Agony. It was there. She snapped at him, and shock filled his face as the body of the wolf melted into that of a naked girl, a young girl.

But still, such a lack of humanity in her eyes. He dropped the girl, she was unconscious, shock rippling threw the small crowed of mutants.

"She can't be more than eighteen!"


	2. Beautiful Blues

**Carnal Story**

**THOSE BEAUTIFUL BLUES**

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter Three **

**Make Note:** I do not own any of the canon characters of X-men. I own Anuba in this story, so far, that is all. She pawns: D

**Other: **I think this might turn into a almost… romance story, paring Anuba and Bobby

Anuba had a day that ranked in the worst for a long time, never meeting a human that could have the power to take her on, and to strip her of her ill gotten freedom. But her freedom, non the less. She had missed, barely, being a puppy flavoured Popsicle, as well having been stabbed repeatedly by a metal man, Anuba had fallen into an unconscious slumber. Out of reality on temporary leave, and running freely with her wolf family, the freedom as her padded feet pushed off the ground, the fresh spring breeze wafting the tempting scent of a deer, a glorious deer. During this escape of life she was healing herself as well. They could see that her body was healing at a rapid rate. She would indeed remember the metal beast, for he had made quite the imprint in her memory, that metal man just happened to be Wolverine.

Not such a pleasant memory to have, metal claws stabbing you… Excruciating AND unpleasant. But right now, she didn't know she was on a metal table in her human form. She was racing after a deer, than with her wolf brothers and sisters, feasting, then the scent of the metal man, and his steel claws standing off, ready to kill her. The memory of the ordeal hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat up in a start, in an impressive blur she was soon leaping from the bed like a bat out of hell and looked wildly around the room for the culprits of her anguish and agony. The bastards taking her freedom away.

It had been a red haired woman working on her, and the sudden movement by Anuba had caused this flame haired beauty to nearly jump from her fair skin, having been a little more than startled at the movement. Not that she shouldn't expect such things since Wolverine had first arrived at the mansion. But she still hadnted been prepared for the girls sudden revival. The wild eyed girl noticed the human clothing and in a panic tore the clothing from her back, bearing all naked. It was how she lived for so long, why should she change? She was a wolf girl. Not a human girl wolf. No, though born as a human, this femme fatal was more beast that human. And clothing was unnatural, and restricting to her. And it made her have a panicked feeling of chlosterphobia. All she knew was it was not normal for her, and she wanted it off and far away from her.

"It's okay. I am just trying to help you" Jean spoke in a voice that grew steadier with each word, having finally gained control of her thundering heart, and the waver that was in her voice. Anuba was still in her human form, yet she snarled and growled convincingly as a wolf would have, nothing human about it. An animal. An uncivilized beastly animal. That happened to appear to be an innocent nude human child of seventeen. Jean shivered at the sheer animalistic glare that she looked into. This girl was uncivilized, and it was screaming clear in her eyes. Those bizarrely green, shocking eyes.

"Just calm down", again, the voice was calming, yet it had no effect on the frightened animal, if she was in wolf form her hackles would be up, teeth bared, and tail between her legs in terror. Jean never let her eyes of the other female, the girl, who wasn't really a girl. Luckily she was full and no longer starving or Jean just might have been a source of starvation satisfaction, the raving hunger was a dull throb that she didn't exactly wish to indulge in.

A nude Anuba snarled as she looked around for a way out, whilst also looking at Jean. Keeping her also in her own sights, such warry old eyes, such strange, amplified and savage eyes. As to avoid an incident, Jean made the doors open, letting her out. Perhaps with more space the girl would calm down, but hopefully she was truly animal and understood non of what was human, thus not finding a way to escape. This beast disappeared out the door, running, and running smack full into Logan. The metal man. It was but an instant that she had recognition in her paniced eyes, and she used her human teeth to rip a piece off his chest and nails to rip his lower torso.

Jean had run out to see the man healing and heaved a heavy sigh of instant relief. It wasn't a student that could have been killed or badly injured by the girl, it was Logan, a man that would heal himself fine, terrible that he was injured, but it was better than anyone else here getting a wolf girls teeth borrowing into their skin. And this was the second time that Logan managed to see the wild girl naked.

"Got to be the first nudist mutant I met" Logan piped in threw grit teeth, having already grown tired of the wolf girl taking pieces of him, but the only sympathy in Jean now, was for the girl, and all Logan received was a mean hard glare directed right at him. Then her voice spoke out lowly, eyes growing sad with understanding towards the door, "that poor girl is more animal than human. I could see it in her eyes"

"She sure has one hell of a bite," Logan replied with his roguish grin.

Both looked shocked as they heard the elevator open, with a nice tell tail ding. More shock when they heard that elevator move up. She found out how to use it. And well. Shit. This was not a good thing. Not a damn good thing at all. She was nude, for one, and young students were here. Worst she was an animal that only knew how to do what ever it was she had to for freedom. And in such walls as these, she was obviously in a damning panic. This was not a good thing.

Logan spoke again, "Great… Is this the first streaker the schools had?" he asked. Jean rolled her eyes, still, but panic was riding in her now, sending a warning to the professor. "Oh, boy", Jean groans as the elevator shows its destination ended on the students floor, now, teenagers about, who might try playing hero, people that wanted to prove they are worth something, but all Jean could do at the moment as they wait for the elevetor, was what she said, and that was "I hope she doesn't hurt anyone. Not everyone can heal like you Logan"

Logan nodded, "She can heal. Feisty beast"

Jean finally smiled, shakily mind you, and warily, "she's a little young for you." Logan looks at Jean and rolls his eyes. "I'm wounded, you know there's only one girl for me", another one of his grins took over as even in the moment his lust surfaced for Jean. The elevator opened, and both entered as quickly as it allowed and they exit on the floor the Elevator let the beast out on, and all they have to do is fallow the cheers. Well, better than screams of anguish and horror, but the poor girl was more than likely traumatized.

They turned around to see the wolf girl Anuba. Of whose name they knew nothing of. She was wolf girl, and that was all. And she was frightened, she was frightened out of her poor, inferior mind. She could care less that she was naked, but that wasn't what bothered her, it was these strange beasts with their odd clothing, and she was snarling up a storm now, but seeing Logan made it worse by only a million times.

In a second she was the massive wolf, attacking instinctively. Not a student. But again, that goddamn metal man! Stupid metal claws, the one that wanted to kill her, kill or be killed. And she chose to live! He would die. He would be killed, she would kill. But he wouldn't die. This monster was a threat, she felt it. An animal different from the others. People gasped, screamed. Fled. Watched, what ever their minds forced them to do

Logan groaned as the wolf ran at him, "not Again"

Anuba leapt.

His claws stabbed into her side without hesitation, slicing like a butter knife into hot butter, some gasped… but many more chose to scream. The large wolf tore the mans chest, face, and neck, relentlessly doing her best to rid herself of the biggest threat, the one most sure to stand in her way of freedom. She might have been large for a wolf, or any dog like beast, but she moved like lightening, not at all handicapped by her massive broute of a body. She attacked endlessly, and Logan continued to create holes in her sides, but she continued to heal, as did he. That's when a flash of hot laser nearly took her leg clean off. Yelping in extreme agony, the wolf fell to the floor, fumbling around, as everyone gaped as the leg mended itself back on, she took no time to leap at Scott, when Logan's claws grabbed into her hips and fling her againced a wall. Terror, pure true terror. That was what was in those wild green eyes of hers. The dreaded look of knowledge that enters any beings eyes when it knows its going to die. Scott reached to end it completely before she killed someone, attacked someone that couldn't heal…

"STOP!" It was Bobby, "Let me try… Please, stop, don't do anything! I can calm her!"

Logan was not sure. Nor was Jean or Scott. It could get him killed or injured really bad, but they hesitated, and that was all that Bobby needed, and he didn't wait for them to argue, attack, or refuse his request. He talked to her in a low voice, gentle sweet nothings and unlike the others he treated her like an actual animal, a wild beast, like coaxing a flesh eating rabbit to come to you for a carrot. Just also without, hopefully, the eating something as a treat thing. Bobby felt for the animal, but he didn't exactly want to die or know what it felt like to have a wolf attempt to eat him. So Bobby of course was ready if she was to attack. But he didn't actually want to. Anuba snarled. But Bobby did not stop, slowed down, but continued forwards, gentle words of nothing like a lullaby to her.

He crouched below her level and continued to whisper softly under his voice, and Anubas ears flickered forwards and back uneasily, but calming down. Logan gaped at the sight "While I'll be damned", he said shaking his head in disbelief, and beating himself up for not thinking of treating her like an animal before. It could have avoided the whole attempting of eating and killing him thing. Bobby was now quite near her. He held out his hand for her, still speaking calmly. He met her eyes. The snarling stopped, turning into scared whimpering. He let her sniff his hand, though she still felt weary of him. He continued to reassure her with a soft voice. Anuba dropped her jaw in his hand, his other hand slowly reached her face. He petted her gently like one would do with a dog. Still looking into her strange green eyes.

"shhh… Its all right"

Everyone looked in shock and aw as the boy stroked the girls soft wolf fur. Eventually she lay down, and curled up. Bobby slowly sitting on the floor. Anuba fell asleep, head resting in his lap. Not a sound came from anyone as they were scent to their rooms unharmed. Logan walked forwards and Anuba twitched. He took a hint, stopped and shook his head, "You have a way with the ladies" He chuckled, and left. Jean looked uneasy, unsure of what would be best to do now. "Well, she is calm now… Do you mind watching her for now and bringing her down to me later?" Bobby never even looked up to Jean as he answered her, "sure"

He continued to stroke the soft black fur, so soft and enjoyable to pat. Jean again, had hesitated. "Okay" she finally said "Thank-you" and with that, Jean left. She didn't want to. But the wolf now had trust in a new… Almost pack member. Everyone was gone now, the hallway bare and abandoned for the acception of Bobby and the wolf, Bobby stroking her head gently. Looking down at her like a protector, like a mother her child. Anuba turned into her human form. Of course this was naked. He removed his jacket and shirt, covering her up, before he continued to pet the sleeping angel. Anuba slept and she felt safe. For the first time in a long time. Oh, it must have been his eyes… Those penetrating, trusting blue eyes. Such kind eyes.

So blue…


	3. NOTICE

Read and rate, or for the next chapters, you will wait and wait!

-Note from Alysha


	4. Blast from the Past 1800? 1900?

**Carnal Story**

**BLAST FROM THE PAST**

**Make Note: **I do not own any characters unless I list them in my claimer. Please read and rate, the more comments given to me, the more motivated you will have me for the next chapters.

CLAIMER: ANUBA

Anuba had slept so soundly she hadn't even stirred let alone wakened as she was moved back to the room she had started off in. But Bobby remained with her. He didn't want her to go into another panic when she awakened, and think she was abandoned and tossed off by so far, the only person she found trustable. He had a feeling if he left, no one could get threw too her. And he feared because of how dangerous she was, and animalistic, they would find a way to expose of her, the threat. And he didn't want to live in a world now without Anuba. She was something special, there was something remarkable about her, and he couldn't quite place a finger on what that exactly, was.

As he waited though, his thoughts started drifting towards the one topic that had been coming up a lot lately. That was thinking of course, about Rouge, who he had dated for a short period of time. Too short for him, not short enough, by the looks of it, for her… He had really liked her, and she had liked him too supposedly… Yet it failed to work out in the end. To bad.

He looked down fondly at the sleeping female. She was re-clothed, had his shirt on, he had his jacket on.

Finally, she was clothed though. That's all that really mattered. Bobby had been attracted to the strange female. Those wild green eyes, soft light skin, her soft heavenly black waved hair. She had soft, satin hands. She had a slim, fit, curvy body. Those amazing sensual legs… oh boy

She was a beauty, only about five foot seven tall. Boy was she beautiful. And it didn't stop at her body. The animalistic element to her was exotic, something forbidden and alluring, it added to her appeal, and so far those looks alone had boys of all ages panting after her. She had the most amazing eyes that would make any sane man stop and look again, the body to keep him coming for more. Now that she was not the straggly beast without an ounce of fat left was now a Leith powerful creature, not skinny, but strapped with muscles.

She sure was something, not something of the ordinary, rather something quite extraordinary, the looks guys gave her as they peaked from the rooms when she was moved, their own eyes had an animalistic glaze. But worse. Lusting. Beastly eyes that made him more uncomfortable and enraged than her own raw emotions. The beautiful girl was etching her existence deeply, and seemingly permanently into his brain. How he wanted to be able to turn into a wolf and dismember those boys who leered at her body covered in but his shirt and jacket.

God, was he falling for her? She who is like an animal, an uncivilized beast, one that had killed before, eaten human flesh like a starving… As a starving wolf. But the leers were gone, the body gone, and her special form was placed back on the table. Re-clothed, and with a blanket pulled over with care. Now the girl was warm, comfortable, safe. And curled up innocently on the metal table.

Bobby looked down and found himself gently humming to her, and he was still stroking her hair affectionately, a soft smile curving his lips, and his blue eyes shining down on his prize, the most beautiful creature those most beautiful blue eyes ever set on. And ever would. Many might find the whole thing strange and uncomfortable, but for some reason, Bobby really didn't. It felt right, comfortable and normal. He understood her; she was an animal at heart, yet somehow Bobby knew there was humanity in her, he believed it, and wouldn't accept otherwise.

The strange teen child Anuba felt the gentle stroking that she had as when she had fallen asleep, the scent of her new pack mate like perfume to her nostrils. Then she noticed something else as well, that she was once again on the hospital like bed. Waking she lifted her head, startled and frightened, her eyes gave way the animalistic fear, pure instinct to run, hide, attack, flee, displayed clearly in the captivating green twins.

Bobby had not wasted a second to start reassuring her again with a gentle voice. Hopefully it would be enough to keep her calm and under control, he didn't want to have her scared more with another duel with mutants that could potenchialy have her exterminated… If she could die. He was not willing to have that tested. It was in a moment that she jumped down off the bed, for the second time that day. She shifted her feet uneasily, looking into the amazing blue eyes of Bobby's. Relaxing as she listened to his soft voice, visually able to see the muscles in her neck slowly loosening as the tension started to pure out of her at his liquid tone.

"It's okay. It's safe here, I wont let anyone hurt you, no one will have that chance, okay, its okay, I will protect you, its okay. Just calm down, don't do anything rash"

She was able to get the message from his words, but not the actual words themselves, no, she just got that he was protective, caring, worried, and trying to sooth her with his voice. Because of this she nodded to him, looking deep into his eyes. Nodding slowly as her showing her understanding, not the full extent of it though.

"We want to help you", Bobby spoke slowly, "Do you understand?"

Again, she nodded. She had a slight grasp on human communication. Bobby was surprised, and that made her muscles again bunch, obviously taking his surprise as a possible threat, that someone was going to jump out of the shadows at her. "Can you speak?" he asked her slowly. Anuba had not spoken in many, many years, countless years, and only now did some come back.

I don't mean three, eight or even ten. I mean something like seventy years of no talking, of yipping, howling, growling. She might have been around for 100 years or so, but her body really hadn't aged much… Maybe a year or two… But that was all so far. She looked like her age could range from say… Fifteen to eighteen. It was hard to guess her age. She had mature in some areas, and remained un-matured in others.

It was a complicated subject. "Yes," she finally was able to speak, and it was with the most bizarre and unexpected old English accent heavily weighing her words. Her voice was shocking, it was youthful but had a maturity, such age to it at the same time.

Of course that just made the age guessing game that much harder. Bobby spoke slowly again, "What is your name?" She met his eyes again, smiling slightly, not sure how to answer, taking time as he repeated to understand what he was asking of her, "Anuba." It was such a strange name. But it was the only one she remembered. It was Exotic, like her.

"Are you from around here?"

Anuba had taken a moment to understand his words yet again, looking at him as she seemed to fall back into a moment of relaxation, non threatening siduation for her. She shook her head no. Bobby nodded, talking slower again, "Were are you from?" Anuba picked out the key words.

"Trees", she started "Wild trees" Bobby nodded again. "With your family?" Anuba brightened at the word family. "Yes, Yes!" Bobby smiled at her enthusiasm. It brightened his day to see her simple joy.

"were is your family name?"

She shrugged… Thinking hard. Then smiled slightly again with a dreamy look on her face. "Moon howling… Or hunting" She nodded slowly. She didn't know if it was light or dark outside anymore. Bobby was now becoming confused. "Wolves? Is your family Wolves?" She took a moment before answering. "Yes"

"How old are you?" Anuba looked dumbfound. "Age?" he asked gently. She again fell into thought. "Old" And this answer had caused Bobby to laugh at her odd answer to his question. "You look so young" He said stepping closer to her slowly. "Sixteen?" She shook her head no. "Seventeen?" Again, she shook her head no. "Eighteen?" Another no. "Older?" Finally, she nodded yes. "Born in what year?" He asked, trying to keep simple vocabulary.

Another pause from Anuba. "1900… May hap 1800…" She was confused. Bobby smiled and lifted his hand to her head, as one with a dog, stroked her hair. "Okay, I'll stop with the questions" She smiled pleased at the patting. Jean walked in slowly, keeping her distance.

Anuba shuffled uneasily.

"Its okay, Anuba" Bobby said in his gentle reassuring voice, "This is Jean Gray. She is here to help"

Jean smiled, waving.

"You got a pretty name, Anuba"

Jean smiled on, and Anuba looked confused. Not knowing what to say she looked at Bobby again.

"Yes?"

Anuba said unsurely causing Bobby to smile at her.

"She doesn't speak much more than that. Got that her family is wolves"

Jean nodded.

Anuba perked up at the words family and wolves.

Anuba finally noticed the clothing and goes to remove them again.

Bobby noticed instantly.

"Anuba?"

She looked at him.

"Clothing is good. Keep it on"

He hoped she would understand. She didn't really.

He took the coat between his fingers. Looking at her.

"Cloths good. Keep on"

She nodded smiling.


	5. THE AGE GAME! YAYAYAYAYYAYAA

Hey, why don't you all, while you wait for the next chapter to be done, guess the year that Anuba was born in? Exact one. :)

BWAHAHAHAHAAHAA

Its between 1800 – 1940


End file.
